Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a single fuel cell and to a method for manufacturing a single fuel cell.
Description of the Related Art
There has been known a single fuel cell that includes a membrane electrode assembly having an electrolyte membrane and electrocatalyst layers formed on both side surfaces of the electrolyte membrane, respectively; gas diffusion layers placed on both side surfaces of the membrane electrode assembly, respectively, so that an outer peripheral edge portion remains in one side surface of the membrane electrode assembly; an adhesive layer with thermoplasticity, formed to cover the outer peripheral edge portion; and a support frame fixed on the adhesive layer, wherein the support frame includes: a support frame body made of resin; and coating layers formed to cover both side surfaces of the support frame body; and the support frame is adjacent to the gas diffusion layer on the one side surface of the membrane electrode assembly, or is adjacent to the gas diffusion layer via an elastic adhesive material (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).